Last Dance
by BrookenRachel
Summary: When I look in those pretty blue eyes they desperately make me want to confess my true feelings. Those eyes that make me want to scream out that I still love that boy that I danced with all those years ago." My version of Season 5 and 6 Brucas
1. Beautifully Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Credit Mark Schwahn**

I think about that last dance every single day. It has been five years since we had curled together, our feet barely moving to the music. It was Nathan and Haley's wedding day, again, and we were so broken, I was so broken. His actions broke me. That day was the last time we kissed. I mean yes we have kissed since then, a peck on the cheek, a brush of the lips. But nothing so soft and beautifully broken as that last kiss.

That day I had not only lost my boyfriend but my best friend. Lucas didn't understand, he still doesn't understand that it was so much more than a kiss. It was the meaning behind the kiss, it was the lies and the betrayal. It was their excuse that it meant nothing, yet I would had been able to breathe a little easier if they hadn't betrayed me over "nothing". If this life changing moment had to happen, I desperately wanted it to be something.

When I think of that day I wonder if things could have been different. If Lucas had understood my disappointment and pain maybe we wouldn't have broken up, if it weren't for all the accident and all the drama surrounding it would have been easier to work through our mess of a relationship. If I had told him the truth sooner would he have stayed with me, emotionally and physically, or would we still had drifted apart. Would we still be this broken family, requesting holiday visits, awkward drop offs and constant explanations as to why mommy and daddy don't love each other anymore.

When I look in those pretty blue eyes they desperately make me want to confess my true feelings. Those eyes that make me want to scream out that I still love that boy that I danced with all those years ago. And every day when I look into to those beautiful blue eyes, it breaks me, yet I never want to look away. Because those eyes are the only thing I have left of him, he is no longer my boy. But she is my girl, she is our girl, and I love those eyes.

Her name is Shiloh Alexis Davis Scott. But when my mother is forced to acknowledge her it is Shiloh Davis, short and sweet. She explains to the public that she is a mistake that all teenage girls can learn from, how her naïve teenage daughter stepped into the big bad world of alcohol and sex, just once (yeah right) and Shiloh was the result. To the public I picked the name Shiloh because it was a biblical name, and after my brush with teen pregnancy I wanted religion to redeem myself. Or so my mother says. There is no Alexis, because according to Victoria that is a stripper name, and Scott is not spoken as 

her last name because even after all these years she doesn't want the father revealed. And the few times she does speak of her wonderful granddaughter I want to scream. I want to tell her to stop fucking lying. To stop lying about the most innocent and pure person I know. Because even if her name and my story don't have all the after school special effect, that Victoria would like it to, it is still her name. It is the name I picked for the reasons I picked it. And someday when I overcome my fear of standing up to her, I will tell the world the true meaning behind Shiloh's name. No matter how juvenile that may be, and no matter how childish the true meaning is. But isn't that how it should be? I'm still young, and when I had Shiloh I was a child. So it should be fine that Shiloh is named after Brangelina's little girl, and I would love to tell them that Alexis is the name I always wanted to have…..If I was a stripper. And god dammit her last name is Scott, her father is Lucas Scott, and I wish the world would know because there is no shame for her to have Lucas as a father.

But I have finally reached my breaking point. I am tired of living in the city that never sleeps. And I am tired of being away from my family, my real family. Rachel drove down to Tree Hill last week. She borrowed a truck from one of the random men that she sleeps with and took down most of our stuff. The only thing left is two suitcases and two carryon bags. I want this move to be quick, easy and unknown. Shiloh and I are catching a flight 12:00pm tonight.

And honestly I have only been this scared two other times in my life; when the test read "positive" and when I moved to New York five days after graduation. But now I'm returning to the town I ran from with the child I ran with. To face all the people I disappointed and abandoned, to face Lucas.

We finally make it to the airport, our flight has been delayed; three times. I take this as a sign; some cosmic force has come to tell me that New York is where I should be. And that nothing but trouble can come from my return home, I am almost ready to leave. Grab Shiloh and make a mad dash out of the terminal, out of the airport, back to the security of my apartment.

But I look at her and I haven't seen her this excited in so long and I know why, she is going to get to see her daddy. He is all she has been talking about for a week, he is the only name that rolled off her tongue on the drive to the airport. And when she looks up at me, it is almost like she can read my mind because she smiles. Her big toothless smile and tells me that everything will be fine.

I chuckle at the mature role she has taken in all of this. I tell her that of course it will, and muster the biggest smile that I can. This obviously reassures her because she instantly starts talking about her daddy once again. I sigh and nod along as she speaks. Enjoying just listening to her Minnie mouse voice, full of excitement.

By the time she has finished talking, it is time to board the plane. Taking Shiloh's hand I lead her towards the passage way to the plane. Handing the woman our ticket, I take a deep breath, glancing behind me, realizing that this is the end of life I have known for five years. The only life my daughter has ever 

known. I feel a tug at my hand and look down to see my daughter impatiently waiting for me to move forward.

And now our new life begins.

**AN: Okay so this was a little slow, and a little wordy. But I promise it will get better. This is just the introduction, hopefully the next update will be longer. And we will get some more characters thrown in.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks a bunch.**


	2. Signs in the Sky

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, credit Mark Schwahn**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reviewing. I hope this chapter is a little bit exciting. I'm still trying to get the story ready for take off. I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review. **

It is raining

I mean full on pouring, I'm literally afraid cats and dogs will be coming down from the sky anytime now.

The flight was longer than usual, probably due to weather. I love flying but it makes me nervous when I don't know what is going on. The pilot and the flight attendants all had thick accents, so I had no idea what they were saying. Another bad sign

Shiloh had a fun though.

She loves looking out the window, she always has. I remember her first flight and she was abnormally calm for a first time flyer, her excitement level peaked when she learned that she would be getting a window seat. The other passengers had glared at me, expecting the two and a half year old that just boarded to make this short flight into a loud long trip.

We had been the first to exit the plane, just like today, and I took satisfaction in looking back at the other passengers and smirking, Shiloh hadn't made one peep.

We finally reach the baggage claim and we have to stand there forever. The only positive to this situation is that there is an extremely hot guy standing right next to us. I'm looking at him, he's looking at me, and things are going good. That is until I catch my reflection in the mirror that is along the back wall. I look like shit. And for once I am not exaggerating. My hair is mess and my eye makeup is smeared, and not in a sexy way, then I see it. Deep red lipsticks smear trailing down from the corner of my lips to my jaw. I spit furiously at my hand and try to rub it away. While I'm busy spitting on myself our bags circle around. Shiloh recognizes them instantly (there's not many hot pink bags going around this belt) she makes a mad dash to grab our bags before they go back into the room.

I feel her little hand release mine and see her running towards out bag. I follow suite making a run for, because there are hundreds of people here and I don't want her to get lost. Then it happens, I have just spotted her and I see some man reach his hand out and drag her towards him. I'm hyperventilating now and the only thing I can think to do is scream.

I scream as loud as I possibly can and when everyone turns to look at me I yell out that, that man is taking my little girl. Their heads instantly snap to where I am pointing and two security guards start to job over to the bastard. I still haven't gotten a look at his face; instead I keep my eyes focused on my baby. As I get closer, I see one of the security guards shove him face first against the wall. The other one grabs Shiloh pulling her away from man and walking her towards me. I meet them half way, running all 

the way there. I grab Shiloh, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Pulling her tightly to my body I breathe in the scent of her No tears shampoo. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realize she if fighting to get out of my arms. Her arms and legs are kicking at me furiously and she is screaming at me to let her down. I'm shocked, but do what she requests. The second her feet hit the floor she is running back towards that bastard man who grabbed her. So now I'm of course running after her.

"Shit" I curse, loudly. He has finally turned around, his eyes locking with mine. Those Blue eyes I Love so much show so many different emotions, it scares me. He bends down, just enough so that his hand is resting on Shiloh's back as she hugs his leg. Both the security guards are both standing off to the side now, probably trying to figure out which if either of us are crazy kidnappers.

He is shaking his head and I can't tell whether he is mad or amused. But I really don't care how he is feeling because I am pissed. What is he doing here? Why is he creeping around the baggage claim acting like some weird stalker? I don't understand how he knows that we are here, Rachel was the only one who knew and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tell him. But if she didn't tell him then why is he here and Rachel nowhere in sight.

"Shi told me last night." I sigh. Of course she did. She tells him everything. "I have to say I was really surprised, I never thought Brooke Davis would be returning to Tree Hill. Did you think this through, or was it another one of your half assed ideas? Kind of like the first time when you packed up and left without a word, taking my five day old daughter with you." So as you can tell he's still pretty bitter about my move to New York five years ago. But I can't blame him. I just always hoped that by now he would have understood why I left, that he would understand that I didn't want to, I needed to.

"Where's Rachel?" I don't know how to respond to him, so I decide to ignore everything he has just said and change the subject.

"I told her that Shiloh wanted me to pick you guys up. Like usual she can never say no to a request from Shiloh, even if it doesn't come directly from her. She gave me your flight number and the time you guys were supposed to arrive. And here I am" He's smirking and It's annoying me because he knows that I won't say any of the things I want to. He knows I won't yell or cause a scene (again), he and I both know I won't do any of this because she is his biggest fan. And we have always tried our hardest to appear united as parents in front of her. Even if we aren't as "united" as we should be or could be, we TRY not to put the other down in front of Shiloh. Because she doesn't deserve it, she didn't choose any of this.

"We will talk about this later"

"I'm counting on it" He smirks, again

"Well you obviously know where Rachel lives, so since you are our ride you can take us there."

"I know. Where else would you stay?" You can tell he is smiling just by looking at his eyes. And I know what he is thinking to, he is thinking that with enough convincing he could get Shiloh and I to stay with him tonight. He'd probably claim that we could all use some family time. Which is true, but I would never tell him that.

"Don't even think about it" I reply, grabbing my bags and walking with Shi and Lucas towards the exit.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Once again he smirks, and if he does it again I will have to slap it off his face. For now I just roll my eyes and keep walking. I'm walking at least four feet in front of him. Shiloh is by his side and she is talking up a storm. I'm using this time to think. This whole awkward situation is just like a test run of what it will be like for awhile.

We reach the car and his snarky comment of "buckle up" has me thinking even more that this is going to be a long car ride.


	3. Vacation

**Hello All : ) **

**I'm going to be gone for the weekend and part of next week. So an update won't be up for a little while.**

**Thank You TeamSophia and cdaqtcherry for the reviews. I'm glad you like it.**

**Im a little disappointed with the lack of reviews so we will see how far this story goes, because I don't want to write something that no one is reading.**

**I hope you all have a great weekend.**


End file.
